


nobody puts benny in the corner

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: The boys cheer up our girl Frankie with a cute movie night.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 60





	nobody puts benny in the corner

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for tonight's episode (19/01/2021)

Callum stumbles into the living room holding two bags filled to the brim with an assortment of snacks. His smile drops the moment he makes eye contact with Ben who nods towards the snuffling girl in his arms, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

“She’s not doing great, Cal.” He whispers against her hair.

Frankie pulls away. “I can feel you talking about me,” She nudges Ben with her shoulder. “Just coz I can’t see your lips doesn’t mean I can’t feel it.”

Ben smirks back at her, caught in the act. “Yeah, well- you were in my arms when my gorgeous boyfriend walked in with a handful of snacks- had to tell him something. Don’t want him getting the wrong idea about us, eh?”

Frankie laughs, wiping the residual tears away. “Pfft,” she scoffs, “You know Callum’s more my type anyway.” She turns to give Callum a quick air kiss, which he immediately blushes at.

“Right, behave you two-” Callum coughs to cover his smile at the mock-hurt expression on Ben’s face. “I’ve got us ice-cream, crisps and dip, chocolate, popcorn- the lot. Didn’t know what you’d like so I grabbed it all.” Callum looks at them sheepishly.

Ben ruffles Frankie’s hair and stands up, makes his way over to Callum and grabs the bags from him. “Yeah, right- it was Frankie you were thinking about, yeah? Not your own insatiable sweet tooth?” He turns back to Frankie and stage whispers, “Better watch this one, he’ll eat it all before we’ve even had the chance to tuck in.” Ben winks at her and Frankie giggles, watching him walk towards the kitchen, both bags now in his possession.

Callum walks the couple of steps towards Frankie and touches her shoulder to get her attention. “I’ll be right back, yeah?” Frankie nods.

“Can I pick the film?” She yells after him, just as Callum is about to walk out of sight. He stops and swings his head around the corner to catch Frankie eyeing the TV with the remote already in her hand. He waves at her and says, “Yeah, course you can.”

When he arrives in the kitchen Ben has already laid the crisps and dips in one bowl, the chocolate in another, and then finally, the popcorn- an essential for movie night. He slides over to where Ben is scooping ice-cream into a bowl and wraps his arms around Ben’s waist, places his chin on his shoulder, and kisses him on the side of his neck. Ben hums, low and deep in the hold.

“You okay, babe?” Ben asks after a minute of comfortable silence. Callum nods into his neck, turning into him with a soft kiss to the spot just under Ben’s ear, just below his implant.

“She tell you anything while I was out?” Callum asks as Ben swivels in his arms so they’re now face to face.

“Na, started panicking over something though. Dunno what. But she looked like she needed a hug, so yours truly stepped up. And that’s when you walked in.” Ben says, moving his arms up to rest on Callum’s shoulders. “Let’s just have a cute movie night and help her forget whatever’s going on in that head of hers, yeah? She’ll either tell us when she’s ready or she won’t.”

Callum nods solemnly but agrees. “I know you’re worried, Cal. I am too. But there ain’t anything we can do if she doesn’t wanna tell us. All we can do is be there for her. Which we are.” He turns to pick up two bowls and nods at them. “And we’ve even provided the goods.” He leans up on his tip toes and kisses Callum on the mouth, lingering sweetly, enjoying the feeling before he remembers they’ve got company, groans, and pushes away. “Now come on, you. It’s movie time.”

***

Frankie is mesmerised by the film, apparently she’s never seen it before, and she positively lights up at the big dance numbers, swoons every time Patrick Swayze comes onto screen, and when he says the well-known line she audibly squeals and turns towards Ben and Callum.

The pair are stretched out on the sofa, Ben with his head in Callum’s lap, and Callum with his arm stretched out over his torso. They both look over at the excited noise she makes with equal sized grins on their faces.

“No one puts Benny in the corner.” She giggles, pointing over at Ben with a dramatic wink. The two men chuckle back at her.

“Damn right!” Ben affirms with a fist pump. He then turns his attention up at Callum, whose smile is so bright from laughing at their idiocy that it reaches the tips of his ears. Callum notices Ben’s stare and looks down at him, leaning over and placing a salty kiss on his lips, before sitting back up and shoving another handful of popcorn in his mouth, some of it falls onto Ben’s chest and he snorts at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

By the time the movie is over Frankie is fast asleep, curled up on the chair. Just before they head up to bed Callum places a blanket over the sleeping woman, sighs, and moves her hair out of her eyes.

Then suddenly, before he’s even had time to blink, he’s being dragged up the stairs. “Shouldn’t we wake her up?” Callum asks. “Don’t want her to be in pain if she stays curled up like that all night. She’ll get a stiff back if she stays in that position.” He whispers frantically, stumbling up the stairs in the dark, hand firmly clutched in Ben’s.

“Stop worrying, babe. She’ll be fine. And if she does wake up she can always move to the sofa. No biggie.” He mumbles under his breath, pulling Callum into their bedroom and shutting the door as quietly as he can. “Plus, now that she’s knocked out I was sort of hoping you’d use those very talented hands of yours to help me out with my stiff-” Callum cuts him off with a kiss and pushes him none-too-gently onto the bed. Ben raises his eyebrow with a smirk.

“ _Shut. Up._ ” Callum laughs silently before descending on his insatiable boyfriend, silencing him in the only way he knows how.

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream with me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
